When Judgement Came
by Arinkia
Summary: A new overseas student comes to Casper High. Same day a ghost calling himself The Dark Fate makes life horrible for Danny. And how does that new student know so much? Lastly, is there anything stronger than a dark Fate? If so, what is it...?
1. Mondays suck

Wow, another story I might not finish. But oh well. It's an idea and I can always finish it later.

A note to those who have issues with misspelled words. I don't have spell check, I have the primative form of word document, Word Pad. It's a pain in ass if you want to know. I change just one thing and it's a one big mess. Makes me wish I had a Beta...but oh well.

Disclaimer: I no own Danny Phatom. Though I own the Fates, and few others that will appear later.

Personal record. 3 pages worth of non spaced goodness that you will come to hate, I'm not very good...yes I doubt myself.

I got most of this from listening to Crazy Frog and My Chemical Romance. And tell me if anyone is out of charatcer.

Now enjoy _When Judgement Came_

_Update: I did a little 'opps'. My little opps was that I messed up with Erin's name. I recently looked up the meaning of Erin and found it meant 'from Ireland'. I went 'okay, this could work.' But then I started looking up different spellings of the name and found something better. Arin means 'enlightened' and i thought 'Oh that fits her better.' So it's still said the same way only it's an 'a' instead of an 'e'._

_And I **have** looked up all the names i'm using. You can say I like to know what i'm using. There's only going to be a few that I didn't look up because a) they didn't have a description of the name and b) because I like the way it sounds. (:_

* * *

_*Flash*_

_*Flash*_

*_**Painful** Flash*_

_*BOOM **POW***_

_'That **hurt**...'_

_----------------------------_

Darkness littered her sight as she came to. Her body was cold from laying on the pavement for who knows how long, taking her time at getting up, she was able to see where she had landed. She glanced around the street she had so oddly came to be in. The wind had picked up, whipping loose papers like toys and howling loudly in her ears.

On a whim she plucked one gracefuly from its swirling vortex of air and read the name and date. _The Amity Park News, April 2nd, 2007._

A grin was plastered on to her face as she read the date, now she was at the right time and the right place. Clockwork had done well.

Her grin soon turned into a scowl, if she was here, no doubt _he_ was here also, but then again, _he_was the only reason she was here. Away from her true time, her friends and family, her jobs, and lastly her lover. But her grin came back as she felt the raised skin on the curve where her neck met her shoulders and thought fondly of the tender moment they had before she left. Sure it had raised some eyebrows, namely her Da and Ma, but it was needed. Besides, how often could a girl-a teenager-show off a hicky that put most to shame? Not often but that thought was pushed aside as she remembered her game plan.

Quickly glancing around if anyone had seen her, which was zero, jogged to a black gym bag that lay a few feet away from her, unzipping the bag like it was a long lost childhood toy, she looked into the bag as many colored eyes gazed back at her.

Her eyes glazed over as she cried happily into the bag, the eyes simply widden and sounds of purring and meowing rupted from the bag as they saw her crying in joy, they didn't know if they were ever going to see her again.

Straighting up, she held the bag closer and widen the top and in a singing, motherly tone she asked,

"Who's ready to _plaaay_~?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity Park was a nice place to live. It wasn't too small and it wasn't too big. It was graced with large parks and caring schools. It offered either city life or country life and even somewhere in between, jobs were always needed for booming stores and other places. Yes, Amity Park was really a nice place to live, that is, if you don't mind the ghosts.

Amity Park, for reasons unknown, was always a booming place for ghosts. Every other week a new one would show, many were mostly harmless, many just wanted a break from the weirdness that was the Ghost Zone, just wanting to remember what it was like to be human. Though every once and awhile, one with less than honorable reasons for visting, came to cause havok. This is how the Fenton's came to live there.

Though they were really from Wisconsin, they were just starting as Ghost Hunters. The two adults, Maddie and Jack Fenton had been chasing the infamous ghost dubed 'The Wisconsin Ghost' when Amity Park was mention by a collage friend named Vlad Masters, who was recovering at the time from an incedent caused by Jack himself. When Vlad had spoken about the ghost infected city, the two felt a need to go there to study and capture the ghosts. Which soon resulted with them moving in. This is also how they became world wide known ghost hunters, though the downside of is was that they weren't all that good.

Before they knew it they had a daughter and a son. Jazz, the oldest of the two, made it known that she wasn't a fan of what her parents did, in fact, she was worried that their profession would cause trouble for her little brother Danny. And in fact, it did.

At 14 Danny became what his parents hunted, a ghost or better yet a half ghost. From there life became hard and trouble some for the teen, facing untold amounts of ghost and ill manered spooks along with horrible tests and annoying bullies, Danny became Amity Park's protector only to be outdone by one other, The Red Huntress. But this doesn't deal with her much, it's more focused on Danny, who would soon be delt with a bad hand of cards. And it started out as-

**BEEP**, BEEP, **BEEP**!! ***SMACK***

Danny stared blurry eyed at his alarm. The cursed thing had gone off half an hour late. But Danny realized he had slept half an hour through his alarm. How did he pull that one off? As he stared at the alarm that was blinking 7:02 a thought crossed his mind.

He set his alarm for 6:30, he slept through until 7:00, that left only 30-no-28 minutes before school started. It took him atleast 5 minutes to get ready and another 5 to eat quickly. That only left less then 20 minutes, not near enough time to meet Sam and Tucker before school started. He. Was. Going. To. Be. Late.....AGAIN. He bolted up sleepy shock.

"I'm going to be late!"

Though his cry had fully woken his parents, they didn't offer to help him get to school faster. Instead they hoped it would be a lesson to actually go to sleep on time. If only they knew what he did for them...But they didn't and he was forced to call his friends that he would be unable to meet them. Jazz had already left by car and he was worried that he would get another detenion to his already growing list.

Glancing at a clock he gasped to see it was now 7:23. No way was he going to be there on time. As he grabbed his bag off the kitchen floor he was surprised by its light weight. Glacing in, he found he was missing his books, he had left them in his room. Skipping stairs by 2's and 3's he dashed to his door and flung it open and picked his books up before he slapped himself with them. He could make it to school if he flew there as Phantom.

Tucking his books into his bag, he summoned the white rings that changed him into Phantom. Saddly he failed to notice the brewing storm outside.

----------------------------------------------------

Thunder crashed as Sam glanced outside the classroom window, it was raining heavily and Danny had yet to show. Though Mr. Lancer seemed too busy to notice that Danny was missing, instead he was busy reading a thick file, whatever it was he was deep in thought when the door flew open to reavil a soaked Danny.

"Mr. Fenton! Why are you late again?" He growled and stared at Danny.

"I got caught in the storm." Shivering as he answered, Mr. Lancer glanced outside the window.

"_To kill a mocking bird_! You came in that?! Good lord! I never thougth you cared enough to come throught that! Anyway, sit down and behave." Sam casted a worried look between Danny and Mr. Lancer. She really didn't want to tick off a teacher.

"Mr. Lancer?" The said teacher let the file fall to his desk.

"What is it Ms. Manson?"

"Shouldn't Danny go to the Nurse? I mean he is soaking wet." Mr. Lancer calmly folded his hands.

"It's his fault for not getting his parents to drive him. But i'll mark him on time for coming anyway. Right now I have other things to attend to." And with that he picked up the file again. Sam glared hard and fumed. That wasn't right to blame Danny! It wasn't his fault for the storm hitting him on the way.

Mr. Lancer was takin' aback by the file. What was wrong with this girl? Bright, talented in gymniatics, had a black belt? Joy to have in class? _How could this young woman be a joy?_Mr. Lancer thought. Sure, it would be nice to have a student who knew what was going on but, was this file for real? Charged on a hit and run but was realsed when found that it was the vitcim's own fault? Over twenty charges of batery?! Concidered insane?! So far the teen's cons outdid her pro's. Was she really a joy to have?

He skipped to the last page, unable to continue with the growing list. The last page was a note from her last school's Guidince Councler. Did he really want to read this? But he did anyway.

_This young lady is certinly a rare case. Even though I've only known her for 3 three months i'm still in awe. As bright as she is, I would watch where you step with her. One wrong move will leave her hate-no-disliking you with a passion, even if you say sorry._

_Though she is bright and small for her age, she has an issue with bullies. This school hardly has any left thanks to her. This is why she has so many batery charges, she's beat them down. If you have any outstanding trouble makers, I would watch out for them, many of her fights have caused many bruises and broken bones. But still, I wouldn't change her, that's how she is, changing her would be a crime. _

_I do hope you enjoy this young woman, she can be very helpful. I should know, she's __helped__ me once._

Mr. Lancer stared hard. Maybe she wouldn't be all bad.

---------------------------------------------------------------

As Mr. Lancer read the file he never noticed the quiet talking done by his class. Sam kneeled by Danny's desk as he hid his face. Sam still felt sorry for him, he was still dripping wet. But as she kneeled he lifted his pale face up and smiled.

"How can you be smiling? You soaking wet." Danny grinned like an idiot.

"He didn't mark me late." Sam sighed, she should have seen that coming.

Minutes of chatting later and it was still storming. Danny and Sam had moved to look out the window. From where they were sitting they could tell that the water was actually starting to flood the streets. Sam glanced nerviously at Danny.

"Don't you think it's odd that it's raining so hard? I mean don't you think it's," she dropped her voice to a whisper. "Vertex? I mean, last time he was here, he started to flood the city. Not only that but I think he might be pissed off enough that he might do it again." Danny shook his head.

"If it was Votex my ghost sense would go off. So far its been quiet. You know that it stopped snowing only a few days ago, maybe all the melted snow and rain are just flooding naturaly. We do live near a great lake." Sam nodded to his point. But still, the storm seemed a little bit off.

"But how did that storm form so fast? I could understand if we lived in Florida, but we don't. I come to school and its overly bright and sunny, then a few minutes later doom and gloom cover the city. Don't you find that a little weird?" Danny laughed abit.

"I thought you liked doom and gloom." Sam crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, I like the gloom but we can lose the doom." An overly large flash and thunder ripped through the room causing everyone to jump in shock. The storm was getting worse and it wasn't even 9:00.

--------------------------------

Lancer was jolted out of his thoughts by the lighting and thunder, he hadn't even noticed two new people come in as he was stunned. A quick _'Mr. Lancer'_ brought him out of his state of mind and he was surprised to see a fellow teacher standing next to him.

"Oh, hello Mr. Desin. I didn't hear you come in." Mr. Desin pushed his glasses back up onto his nose before replying.

"This young woman lost her way. She was trying to find your room. I believe she's the new student from overseas." Lancer's eyes widden, she was the new girl?

At the word 'new' the current class quickly looked to the front to see who was the new student. Danny and Sam were the closest and had a better chance at seeing her.

She was a little smaller then Sam, thick black hair flowed down her back and made a curtin over her left eye. She was fairly pale but not too bad, her only visable eye(right) was a deep emerald green and had a piercing gaze. She wore a black strapless, tight fitting top that spilt on the sides and stopped above her middle, much like Sam's own top. She wore overly baggy tan pants that were littered with many pockets and held up by a blue belt that she let hang down along her hip, and her shoes looked liked worn combat boots. She also had that hour glass figure going on

Other smaller details were noticed by Sam, like she wore fingerless gloves and had many jingling metal bracelets on both arms, only her left had slightly more. Sam could tell she was wearing hoop earings and her ears were pierced more than 3 times. Along with a silver colored choker necklace and black eyeliner, what was most out of place was that she was wearing a silk blue tie with pins, clips and other items that she couldn't place. But what made her smile slightly was that the new girl seemed to be gothic, though punked up.

Mr. Lancer cleared his throat and stood from his desk. He glared at the teens that had failed to quiet down and warmly put his left arm along the new girl's shoulders.

"Class, I would like to introduce our new overseas student. Arin Flur."

* * *


	2. She be Foe?

Okay chapter two may be weird. Tell me if it does or I go too out of character. It's set after PP but is AUish, Danny never reveiled he was actually Phantom and Vlad _didn't_ reveil that he was Plasmius. He got the warning from his Maddie holo-gram and sent a clone instead.

**Disclamer**: I do not own DP. But I own Trish and the fluffballs. (:

Don't be afriad to R&R. It would help be greatly. Still got word pad....

Lastly tell me if I make Arin into a Mary-Su. She's _not_ suppose to go there.

* * *

_"You do know the risks of going into the past?"_

_"Yes, I do. I know what __**can**__ happen, but __**I **__have to get Dark. As a Fate it's my job."_

_"And as the Master of time I have to warn you. You may never come back."_

_"Is my future really that fuzzy? Either that you can't give me a straight answer or are you playing one of your guessing games, Clockwork?" _

_"....As much as I try I can not see into your future. And that's odd by all rights..."_

_"You've told my parents this?"_

_"I had to. Your mother can be very...demanding."_

_"More like scary. Is there anything else I need to know besides I may never come back?"_

_"....Your fine with this?"_

_"Of course, why wouldn't I?"_

_"You're an odd one, I'm not going to explain how maybe not coming back would scare anyone, you would just act clueless."_

_"You know me too well Clockwork."_

_"In truth, I barely know you. But that will not sway my reasoning. I __**will**__ be sending others after you. Even as a Fate, you'll need help. Mainly because your young."_

_"I know! Anything else I should know?"_

_"You can not use your curses. You may cause a city to 'sundenly' disapear. We wouldn't want that now do we, young Phantom?"_

_"Of course not!....So I just step in?"_

_"Just step in."_

_"Alright, I just pray I get there in one go."_

_"You'll never know till you try..."_

* * *

Arin smiled weakly at the class, a few of the boys sounded cat calls at her and her smile went away as quickly as lighting. It was easy to tell she didn't want that. She glanced around the room before stoping on Sam and Danny. _What an odd couple. _But she went back to smiling weakly as Sam gave her a wave of her hand.

Lancer had took notice of who had done the cat calls and quickly gave a verbal threat to them before returning his atention back to Arin.

"Is there anything you want to say about yourself, Arin?" Arin glanced at Lancer before thinking at what to say. She nodded and in an accent niether Danny or Sam could place though it sounded like an odd mix of Irish, German and American and maybe a few others, said.

"Well, I'm big 'bout space. I could ramble on and on 'bout it." Thoughtfully she looked at Lancer.

"Anythin' else, sir?" Lancer was a bit stunned before nodding.

"Yes, where did you get an accent like that? They told me you came from Paris." Without a beat she answered.

"My family tis big 'bout movin'. I was born here, ya know." Lancer nodded but was still confused.

"If anything you should speak like us."

"My family moved to Ireland first, than we just kept movin' every six or so months. From all the movin' I picked up many accents from different countries. Eventaly I started speakin' like this. That okay for you?" Lancer nodded but returned his hands to her shoulders. Thus earning him an annoyed look from Arin.

"Maybe we can let the class ask some questions, it would help you make friends seeing your from overseas." Arin, stilled annoyed by Lancer's move, nodded yes and the class was filled with raised hands.

"Yes, Paulina?"

"Are you rich?" Arin seemed taken aback by the question.

"I'm not _filthy_ rich, somewhat," and in a low whisper she added, "not like I would tell you." Lucky Paulina failed to hear her though Danny and Sam heard the comment well enough. Sam turned to Danny.

"I guess it's easy to say she doesn't like _shallow_ people." Danny couldn't help but snicker. Once again Paulina failed to hear this comment too.

"Dash?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" At this Arin smirked.

"Yeah, I do." Dash's ego seemed to shrink at this, but came back with full force.

"I bet he'll cheat on you!" Arin crossed her arms.

"What, like ya? Doubt it, he 'as more morals than you do in ya little pinky." At this Dash stared and an angered look crossed before his features before sitting back down. Star soon threw her hand into the air.

"Star?"

"Are you going to be a cheerleader?" Arin's face remained blank and anwsered.

"I would put you all to shame." At this Star frowned. Trying to figure out if she would be any good.

At this Lancer called on Sam.

"Question Ms. Manson?"

"Yeah, are you gothic?"

"I am to a point." Arin flashed a quick smile.

"How about vegetarian?"

"Once again to a point, the meat I mostly eat tis fish." Sam nodded before turning to Danny. Danny stared blankly at her, wondering what on Earth she had planned.

"Hey, Mr. Lancer? Danny has a question for Arin!" Danny turned to Sam in mild shock.

"What am I going to ask her?" Sam shrugged, she thought it would be a good idea to see if they couldn't widen their tiny circle of friends. Besides, Sam always wanted to find, _or make_ she thought wickedly and glanced at Danny, another goth.

"Ask her something about space. She said she's into it." Lancer glared at Danny.

"Do you have a question or not Mr. Fenton?" At the word 'Fenton' Arin stared at him in surprise before returning back to her normal bored look.

"Ah..um," he rubbed the back of his neck in thought, " what's your favorite....fact about, um...space?" Arin thought for minute.

"That on Neptune it rains diamonds." This left the class in awe.

"...Does it really?" Danny asked shocked. He had no clue it could do that.

"Well it's more of a guess really. It's because of all da heavy molecules along with large amounts of methane and blindin' presures, tis that it's most likely that it does rain diamonds. But they wouldn't make it to the core, though Neptune tis a gas giant. The intense presure crushes the diamonds and repeats all over again. Oh, look at me! I'm rambling again." Arin giggled and went back to her neutral look of boredom. Though it seemed she had done her job.

"Well, Ms. Flur. That's quite a bit of knowledge though lets save that for science not English. Now everyone go back to your seats and finish the rest of the class in peace. Ms. Flur you can sit wherever you want, I'm sure you'll make the right choice." Lancer sat behind his desk, quickly looking at his planner before coughing as a warning to the class to shut up and sit down.

Arin glanced around the class before noticing that Sam was in fact waving her over. Danny was greatly shocked at this, when did Sam wave anyone over let alone a new person she hardly knew?

Arin came over anyway, not liking the hard stares she got as she moved from the 'prep' side of the room to the 'outcast' side. Not that it really mattered to the young woman. As long as the 'preps' didn't go and piss her off, she was sure that she would be just fine. But then again, somethings just pissed her off no matter what she or others did, but these pissed off moments were far and few between.

She sat behind Sam and dumped her books uncaringly on her desk. A book slid off and fell to the floor with a thud. Danny reached over and picked her book off the floor and handed it to her while peeking at the title.

"'_How to deal with worried brothers.'_? You have brothers?" Arin sighed and nodded.

"I have one brother, an older brother. My aunt gave it to me when I came here. My brother was too stubborn to leave Paris, he's stayin' till he finishes High School and vistin' over birthdays and holidays. He can be a pain but I know he cares about me." Arin tucked the book away into a pile of papers while Sam turned to face her.

"If your aunt, parents and brother are still in Paris, who are you staying with?" Arin blanked out before coming back.

"A flithy rich uncle twice removed." This caught Danny's attention. _Please don't tell me who I think it is._

"What is that uncle's name?" Arin casted what seemed like an angered look before her calm face took its place.

"Vlad Masters. Why? You don't like him?" At this Sam and Danny stared shocked at her.

"...I didn't know Vlad had a sibling." Arin face fell before speaking lowly.

"He doesn't, I said Uncle twice removed. My dad was his cousin or something like that. I'm only staying with him because he's my only family over here, i'm not old enough to rent my own apartment and he's bribin' me with a 1969 Mustang fastback that's white with blue lines. I _really_ want that car." Sam stared.

"He's bribing you with a 1969 Mustang fastback? Wow, he must really want you to stay or something." Arin nodded saddly.

"Don't really want to stay with him. I think he's a little out of the bird nest if you ask me."

"What?" Arin rolled her eyes.

"I mean loony. Kinda crazy. Needs a pet. Fruit loop? Any of me witty British humor makin' any progress?" Sam nodded dumbly. It was hard to believe that Vlad had family. _Wait, what if Arin is a spy hired by Vlad? What if she's here to hunt or hurt Danny? _Sam glared at Arin. It was almost impossible, she couldn't be. Sam sundenly felt like attacking Arin if that was possible at the time. _She's here to get Danny off guard! I went let that happen! Not over my goddamn body!_

Arin, as if sensing Sam's mood, switched to happily joking to closing up. Arin sat up straight and placed a book between her and Sam. Sam responded by looking at the front of room and glaring. This left Danny a little confused, wasn't Sam just joking with Arin? What made them break off from their current talk? He mumbled under his breath, _girls._

As the day blurred by, Sam was glad that Arin hadn't shown up not even for lunch. That meant she had left school or was advoiding her or they simply hadn't ran into each other. At lunch she was not pleased to hear that Tucker actuall liked Arin, from him she was nice and funny to be around if not in a odd way. Even when he heard that Arin was Vlad's niece his image of her didn't change. Until Sam told him of what she thought of her, then all of that changed. Though Danny was still confused, he didn't think that Arin was working for Vlad. She was friendly and didn't comment on any of them. Instead it seemed like she was really _was_ trying to be friends. Though chances of that happening now were slim, now that Sam made it somewhat known that she didn't trust her.

"We can't trust her, Danny!" Danny stabbed his lunch in anger.

"I think she was really nice. She doesn't look mean."

"Looking and being are two different things."

"Exactly! We barely know her and you think she's evil 'cause she says Vlad's her uncle. How do we know for sure without getting to know her?" Sam growled and stabbed her salad, she was hoping that Danny wouldn't say that.

"What if she's a ghost here to get you?" Tucker peeked at Sam as he asked.

"One little flaw, my ghost sense hasn't gone off. Meaning Arin's not a ghost." Danny smirked and bit into his hambuger.

"It still feels like she's hiding something." Danny let his head smack agaisnt the table.

"Of course she is! She just got here! I doubt she's here to do anything to harm me, besides Sam, she's smaller than you. What can she do to hurt me?" Sam thought for a minute.

"Of all people Danny you should be wary of her! She _lives_ with _Vlad_. What if we tell her something and she blabs to Vlad? Really Danny she's bad news." Danny sighed and shook his head.

"I really doubt what your saying Sam. Tucker, you said she was nice." Tucker nodded while burying his face into his PDA more.

"Yeah, but that was before you told me she was related to Vlad. But in history she sassed the teacher, it was very intertaining."

"She what? She sassed the history teacher? Isn't that the teacher that gave Danny three weeks of detention for not turning in homework?" A nod came from both boys.

"It was, he seemed really shocked when she did. I was for sure she was going to get. But then she just talked her way out of it. That sent him for a loop, one minute she was saying that he was saying a place wrong in Spain than saying how nice it was in the fall. It was cool now that I think about it, how she just insulted the worst teacher than sweet talked her way out of it. Now that's a talent I _wouldn't_ mind having." Danny smiled at that.

"See Sam. If she was working for Vlad she would try to keep a low profile but instead she's fighting with teachers."

"But Danny...!"

"No but's Sam. Let's get to know her first than decide if we can trust her or not." Sam sat back with defeat and half-heartedly ate the rest of her salad. Tucker purked back up once he guessed the fight was over and releazed something.

"Danny?"

"Yes?"

"...You _do_ have a brain!" Sam smiled wickedly and Danny nearly choked on his piece of food.

"Tucker!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness covered the school within minutes of the lunch bell. A shadow slunk gracefuly into the room while the students went with eating. No one knew he was here, besides _her_. That damn Fate that refused to leave him alone. Here he was the master of negativity! And she was youngest of them all but already had two fates to her name. Elemental and..._Judgement_. How in Hades's Hell was she able to get that title so quickly? Not only that but it was _him_ that was suppose to be the Judgement Fate! _Damn little bitch_. But his smile returned when he came close to a group of three teenagers. But it fell when he saw who two of them were, he was doing a great risk doing this. Not because he was afraid of her judgement, but because she was impossible to predict, it was the one thing that set her apart from the others and he knew it and he feared it.

His fellow Fate was insane.

Like the shadow that came to the school, another lurked in the basement, a floor under her fellow Fate. Intruth she was currently hiding away from him, she was beyond pissed at his actions. It was her job to fight him but now was not a good time. She had to get her spies into place before she did anything else.

The only light came from a scythe the glowed with a blue aura. In its own light you could see how it curved into a deadly point, a smaller blade was behind the main one, making it even more deadly. A thick pole kept the blades in place. In the middle of the bigger scythe, teeth littered the bottom and black lines made their way across the blades. In truth, this blade had only taken one life. Soon it would take a second, but that could wait.

"Trish, tell me. Is everyone in place?" In reponse a ball of white fur came rolling from out of nowhere. Jumpping onto a crate to face her master better you could see bright icy blue eyes, tall ears, that her body was round and little tiny legs with a whip like tail. What you couldn't see on this cute little critter was her maw of sharp white teeth that put sharks and bear traps to shame.

"Just about. Only those that were placed in Wisconsin aren't there yet, but they will come sunset." Her cute voice completing her overly cute looks.

"Tell me who's where and who are left."

"Quirk, Raviv, Venu and Rome are within the Fenton house hold. Raz, Logan and Bash are in the Manson's. Daisy and Penelope are in the Foley's. Sunil, Varro and Quinn are in Masters's mansion here. Samah, Anane, Darius, Kaede and Eoin are those getting to Wisconsin. Those that are left are myself, Wan, Devesh, Elisa, Roden, Xai and Pyrin. And the other five clans." The figure nodded to this, she had more left then she thought.

"I want Roden to stay with Tucker, Xai with Sam and Pyrin with Daniel. Post Ayla, Taylor and Tayla in the school, one on each floor. Elisa will stay with Jasmine. You and Devesh will stay with me and keep out of sight. Sunil and Wan will also be posted to Vlad. The rest I want scattered around the city. If you find Dark, you can do what ever you want to him. That's all." Trish nodded in agreement.

"He's in the school." Trish spoke matter-of-factly. The figure nodded.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

Really, it felt like I rushed through some parts. No doubt I'll go back later and fix some things.

Anyway R&R and comment if you like or not. I'm _trying_ to get this to work.


	3. Here Comes Daaaark

Okay chapter 3 is done and out of the way. Though it most likely sucks and is longer than the others. I still don't have spell check so please tell me if anything's spelt wrong.

_Disclamer:_ I don't own DP, some guy does. But I own the fates and the puffballs.

_

* * *

_

_Giggling and shouting reached a teen's ears. The giggling he knew to be his girlfriend's, his future 'wife', if only he could convince his father and her's that they were ready to bond to each other, if not already. _

_The shouting was his father's. No doubt his lover manged to piss him off again. She was becoming very good at that lately. _

_He sighed saddly, curling his ghostly tail around himself, he thought of the possible months that he would have to endure without her. It was going to be rough. His living hell if you wanted a name._

_A door flew open and its sound of being slammed open echoed through the empty halls. Clockwork _really_ needed to get a smaller place, it was worse then his home back at Wisconsin. Atleast there he knew where he was going...Curse his damn vamporic father._

_"See here young lady! I don't care if your my son's girlfriend or a queen! You are going to need help!" The ghostly teen chuckled as his father yelled fruitlessly at his charming girlfriend. He loved that side of her._

_"I didn't _say_ I don't need help. I'll need it later, but not right away. Give me a few weeks before you and the others decide to come. I need to set things up. Heck, i'll be done within two days. My furries are fast." The teen smiled again at the thought of her 'furries'. He had to agree with her, the little furballs could _move_._

_His father scowled at him, noticing his son had seen them fight._

_"Don't give her any ideas Val. She has enough of them!" The teen, Val, shook his head._

_"Sorry, but she is my girlfriend. Not only that she's my obession, I can't really ignore my obession now can I?" He scowled at the teen. It was clear that he was only getting more pissed._

_"How can you have an obession Val? Your only half-ghost!" The teen waved his father off with a bored look. The father glanced at his son before turning to the young woman he had been fighting with._

_"You've turned my only child agaisnt me! I can't wait till this issue has been settled! Then i'll have my son back and you can go back to doing what ever you do." Before he turned and walked through a forgotten door he heard what the woman said._

_"You lost your son when you became the monster that stands in front of me now."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Trish, the white ball of fur with the icy blue eyes, had found herself in heaven. The school's lunch room to be exact, filled with rotting meat that was _dying_ to be eaten. _So much trash!! So much food! How can humans throw such perfect food away?_ Her thoughts were broken off as her master or 'mother' spoke.

_'Calm yourself Trish. There's always more trash.' _The ball of white pouted childly.

'_But that's a waste of food! There's a girl throwing away an untouch hambuger! Do you know how well fed the others will be by _just_ coming here?'_ Her 'mother's' voice fell away before it returned seconds later.

'_I'm sending Devesh up to you. He should help you with Dark, I know he's there. Check the shadows for twitches, he hates humans. But he hates halfas more. Look near Danny's table.'_ Trish mentaly sighed and scanned the surronding shadows for signs of 'twitching'. She never broke her line of sight when a fellow ball of fur settled next to her. This one was pitch black with red swirls and yellow wolf-like eyes and slightly smaller than Trish. Basicly this was Devesh.

"You see him yet?" Trish remained quiet, she had seen a so-called 'twitch'.

"I think I found him. Near the corner, with the three teens." Devesh's eyes turned to slants as he stared at the shadow on the floor. A hump rose a few centimeters off the ground, paused as one of the male teens shifted in his seat, before settling back down. Yep, that was Dark.

"So we found him...What do we do? Just sit here?" A 'hum' began in the back of their minds before their 'mother' spoke up.

_'Everything's in place. It's time to begin Dark's judgement. Eat him, tear him apart, whatever. Your free to do what you all please. But remember, no harming people...Unless they ask for it. But no hurting the Fenton's _or_ Sam Manson. Clear?'_ Clicks of agreement from the two before the soft hum vanished. Leaving them with a noisy lunch room, Trish turned to Devesh.

"So...What part do you want?" A slight pause from Devesh before he smiled wickedly at his fellow leader.

"I want his tail this time." Trish pouted at Devesh.

"Fine! But I make the first move! I also get his face..." Another pause from Devesh.

"Okay."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny ate his lunch with a heavy mind. He just knew that Arin didn't mean them any harm, it was convincing Sam other wise. Sure, it was hard to believe that Vlad had anykind of family. But surely he had some tucked away in a dark corner, where they wouldn't make any demands or threats. How could they truely tell if they knew nothing about her?

Quickly slumping his shoulders, he stabbed a piece of bread that had fallen off his bun. It was at this moment that the room dropped sharply in of the signs that a ghost was present in the room, but that wasn't what shocked Danny. It was that his friends also noticed too. Most of the time the temperature drop was too small for anyone to notice unless they were looking for it.

Sam rubbed her hands over her arms, trying to get some warmth that was lost. What happened to all the warm air?

"Geez, did someone turn on the AC?" Tucker shrugged his shoulders and turned to Danny.

"Dude, is there a ghost in here? It's like, freezing!" Danny also shrugged. With all the ghosts he had met, none had been able to drop the temperature this badly. A new ghost maybe?

Danny was about to ask Tucker what he tought when Sam grabbed his arm. Quickly flicking his head at her, he was able to see her scared and shocked face, Sam was rarely scared and/or shocked. She pointed her arm past Tucker and grabbed his chin sharply, forcing him to see what ever Sam had saw. It wasn't a pretty sight.

It was ghost of sorts. Its main color was black, besides it blood red eyes. It's main body was a mass of darkness with ribbon like fingers pointing out and away from it on the back and a few on the sides, all ending with a sharp point that was also a blood red. It had no legs instead it had a spectral tail which was also pointed with a blood red. Its head had no features besides its red eyes, hair that was pointed like those on its back and teeth. Teeth that were dyed a rusty brownish red, much like dried blood. It raised a clawed hand also covered in blood red and pointed at Danny.

When the remaining teens had seen the ghost, it was like a bomb of panic had been set off. Many ran screaming out of room along with many being ran over as a result. The shadow like creature let out a deep, low chuckle at the human's actions. Though he wasn't surprised that the three at the table hadn't ran off yet.

"Hello Daniel, Sam, Tucker. It's nice to be able to meet you." The shadow creature did a fake bow and lazy-like returned his gaze to the teens. It was oddly enough that it was Tucker who regained the ability to speak.

"_Who_ the_ hell_ are you?" The creature seemed hurt by Tucker's question and showed it.

"Why I'm the Dark Fate. I hold power over everything negative and dark. A sucky title by all means but it's better than nothing." The creature bowed again before turning to Sam.

"Ms. Manson. Surely you know something about us Fates. I know it's one of your _favorite_ past times." Sam nodded before stuttering quickly and gaining a somewhat small voice.

"Fates are-were once human. Stuck between the two planes, they control certin things?" The creature clapped at Sam.

"A very good description for whoever may be a person in a nutshell. You must know the classes too, right? That the Dark and Light Fates are the strongest ones?" At this, Sam got a confused look.

"I thought it was a Judgement Fate that was the highest class." The creature flinched and came close to Sam's face, close enough that she could smell carrion on his breath.

"True, Judgement Fates are the strongest ones. But they are also the most rare and prone to fail. Why our last died only a few years ago to this year. Which will most likely happen to our newest one. I have no idea where she got the thought that she could capture me," the creature ran claw down Sam's face causing Danny to quickly leave his dazed mind and leap at him in anger. The shadow monster saw this coming and pinned him to the ground with ease. The creature tutted saddly at him before returning to Sam. "Though I _did_ kill a fellow Fate or Fates. I know I killed the Light Fate, maybe a Fire Fate too...I know for a _fact_ that I killed a Time Fate. Poor boy, he was pretty young too. I only wish I could have gotten our new Judgement Fate first, she's a tough one. She's also the reason why i'm here." At this time he was wondering if he was giving too much away... but his train of thought was broken when Sam asked that one delightful question

"Why are you here? Why not go after the Judgement Fate yourself?" He chuckled gravely. He loved 'why' questions the most.

"Why, i'm here to gain an upper hand on our dear Judgement Fate. I'm here to _kill_ you three." He raised a clawed hand and was about to swipe her when an ecto-blast sent him into a wall.

Standing in the doorway was the Red Huntress, a large canon was held in her hands as she float and came closer on her board. Coming closer to the three she saw that the creature had managed to leave three deep claw marks on Danny's chest from where its hand had been resting. This filled her with sething, red anger.

"You scum! I'll tear you apart!" The creature floated back up and dusted off it's front like the blast was nothing, which intruth, was. He turned his red eyes on to the Red Huntress and chuckled.

"As much as I enjoyed that little pick-me-up from your weapon, my true goal are those three. Now unless you wish to join them in death, then so be it. But i'm giving you a chance here Valerie Grey, live out the rest of your life happily or die with them. I'll also be so kind to take care of Phantom for you, seeing he's next on my list anyway." Valerie stared in shock, how did that creature know who she was? But she thought about his offer, it would be nice if Phantom was gone. But then _she_ couldn't say it was _her_ who got rid of him,and there was also the fact that Danny and his friends would die if she said yes and she still had that crush on him...

"No. _I_ want the honour of destroying Phantom! And you won't touch those three!" The creature sighed and rubbed his face.

"Humans and your damn 'goodie' morals...Oh, well. If that's your anwser then how about I take care of you later?" Before Valerie could even blink, the creature's left arm shot out and grabbed her tightly from 9 feet away. Gripping her, the creature flung Valerie through the window and into four feet of water that had gathered from the on-going rainstorm an melted snow. The creature smiled as water started to pour in from the broken window.

"Ah, rain. Such a life giving weather it is. Don't you think murder is best done in the rain?" He zipped/floated to Sam, his cruel smile back as he raised his hand to claw again. So image his shocked face as a white ball of fur came flying at his head shouting, "BONZAI!"

Lucky for Sam he used his right arm, the arm he was going to strike her with, to block the ball's path to his face. But he soon regretted it, as the white ball sunk bear trap worthy teeth, all sharp and pointed, into his arm. Screamin in pain, he clawed at the ball with pain fueled fury. The ball didn't stop there, using its long tail and little short legs it clung on to his arm and began to bite down repeatedly in different spots along his arm. In simple terms it was ripping and bitting his arm to pieces.

Clawing and banging his arm on the walls and surrounding tables did nothing to stop the ball as ectoplasm began to dye his arm a glowing green. He cursed at the ball and manged to slip a claw under its belly before a blinding pain came from below him. The pain blocked out all of his senses and good thing too or he would have been able to hear the sound of bones being broken into pieces and the sound of flesh being torn apart. His flesh to honest.

Coming back to the real world and ignoring the massive pain in what was left of his right arm, he glanced down and was filled with rage at the sight.

A ball of black with red swirls and yellow eyes smirked at him, its tail wrapped around its body. The ball and most of its body was covered with ectoplasm and much like a trophy was easily three feet of his once spectral tail laying in front of the ball. The ball, upon seeing the creature's outraged face, broke out into an all out smile. The creature couldn't remember when he was so mad before at something smaller then a fist-sized ball.

"You damned little creatures! How _dare _you bite off my tail!" At this the ball on his arm stopped its mindless chewing and looked up at him.

"We're making you mad, right?" Dark simply boiled at that comment.

"The Judgement Fate sent you, didn't she?!" The white ball nodded and the black one spoke up.

"She told us to make your life a living hell. Oh, and your a messed up fruitloop. Who talks of death so fondly? You make Plasmius act like a kitten compaired to you." At this, and to his great grief of pain, ripped the white ball from his arm. The ball had latched her teeth deep right before and when she was pulled off, a large chunk of flesh came with her. Gritting his teeth in pain, he made a grab at the other ball, who didn't even flinch at his movement, and held them close to his face.

"Trish, Devesh. Tell you 'mother' that i'm not afraid of two puffballs." Devesh, the black one, acted as if he heard this all the time, while Trish merely grinned.

"Oh, she saw that one coming. That's was she brought all of us!" Dark's face fell.

"All..._sixty?!?!_" Trish nodded tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Ya know, I still haven't got your face yet!" Before Trish could get any futher, Dark flung the two as far as he could out the window, which turned out to be a couple of miles. Grinning happily as he remembered the three teens, turned to finaly get rid of Sam when he was hit in the head from a green ecto-blast. It was easy to say Dark was starting to get pissed.

"Why, in Hades's Hell am I getting all this damned bad luck?! It shouldn't be this hard to kill two humans and a halfa!" Danny was getting light headed from the deep marks on his chest. Saddly when he changed to his ghost form, it did nothing to help with the pain that was still throbing, how was he going to explain this one to his parents?

But he shooked that from his mind as he had to protect Sam and Tucker. He wasn't going to let this monster win in anyway.

Dark was horribly pissed at how things were going. Thinking that it would be a piece of cake to just go in and kill them before they figured out anything, this turned out to be a slap to the face. Valerie was no problem, he would take care of her later. But those damned little puffballs had to show up. He couldn't help but think it was odd that the two knew he was going to show up here. Did that mean the Judgement Fate's plan was in motion already? Was he _really_ outwitted by a 15 year old? He sethed and quickly counted his options.

He was in no shape to fight if the younger Fate showed up, he _could_ but that would only result in more pain on his behalf. Thanks to her horrible little puffballs, he couldn't make a fast get-away. Danny could even put him in that damn awful thermos if he wanted to! She _knew_ he would come here first! Was he easy to read or was she just lucky? _Damn karma._

Dark narrowed his eyes as Danny threw a ecto-blast at him and missed by a hair. Eyes quickly reading Danny told him that he had manged to land three deep gashes on his chest. He grinned, he still had a trump card and began to make his escape.

Launching his left arm at Danny, he grabbed him and was ready to fling him outside when he leaned down to his ear.

"If the Judgement Fate wants to play hard, then lets play hard!" He threw Danny hard into a tree a few meters away. This caused Sam and Tucker to scream in alarm as they quickly fled out the broken window to find Danny.

Once the two had gone from his sight did Dark sighed in pain and glanced at his arm and what remained of his tail. He floated for a few minutes before he felt wind brush the side of his head.

*_Whosh!*_

_*_**Thunk!**_*_

Turning to where he heard the thunk, he saw the weapon that he'd come to fear recently.

_It was a scythe._

It plused with a blue light that was slowly turning red.

_Only one scythe does that._

Dark had never flown that fast before in his afterlife.

* * *

And that end's Chapter 3. I promise that the next one will have more of Danny, Sam, Tucker and the others. And some of Arin.

Anyway R&R if you feel the need or have any Q's.


End file.
